


alma gêmea

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Play, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Voyeurism, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Scat, Soulmates, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Father and Daughter are soulmates, and therefore allowed to display their affections to their deepest extent whenever, and wherever they desire; they are entitled to be esteemed, revered, upheld, and beheld by the people under the Soulmate Preservation and Protection Act.
Relationships: Father/Daugher - Relationship, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: anonymous





	alma gêmea

**Author's Note:**

> Disturbing content ahead. Proceed at your own risk.

Family gatherings at my dad’s house were an annual thing. Everyone drinks, have some good laughs, catch up with everybody else, and then not talk to each other again for the rest of the year. But this year was special. 

It had been a hard fought battle, but Daddy has finally been granted full permission by the court to express his love to me. Under the Soulmate Preservation and Protection Act, Soulmates are allowed to display their affection as deeply as they desire, wherever they desire. And people are forbidden from expressing distaste for such a miraculous event. 

It’s also been about 3 years since I was born. Soulmates are hard to come by, so millions of people marry and live their lives without ever finding one. That’s what my Daddy did. But imagine his surprise when I was born and I had a birthmark of his birthday on my collarbone. People had been hoping it was a coincidence that his wife went into labor on the same date he had stained on his navel. 

Daddy and I are soulmates. And we deserve to be together- it’s torture to live apart. For the first three years of my life, my mom fought for custody and a restraining order. My dad countered with his own motion to have custody and be allowed to court me as a soulmate. And finally, the court had ruled in his favor. 

He intended to show it off. 

I’m sitting on his lap at the dinner table, happily eating the food he’s feeding to me. All I can do is look at him adoringly. He looks at me with all the love in the world. There’s a tense air around the table as people try their best not to be bothered. 

It became worse when Daddy stuck his tongue into my mouth. Our kisses have always been sloppy and wet. And they always escalate quickly. 

When my baby snatch tingles, it does the thinking for me. I slip out of Daddy’s lap and bury my face into his lap, using my nose to burrow between his legs to sniff him. Daddy chuckles. “I’m sorry, every body. I have such a horny little soulmate. She won’t stop until she gets what she wants.” His fingers run through my soft chestnut hair. “I’ll take care of her. It’ll be like we’re not even here. 

Our family members cast horrified glares and stares our way, but neither of us care. When we’re together, we’re the only ones who matter. They try to settle into conversation and Daddy uses this time to ditch his pants and his boxers. He catches everyone off guard by lifting hooking his massive muscular, hairy legs behind his head. His stinky asshole is for display and the entire table goes quiet. 

However, they let out horrified gasps when I seal my little lips around his hairy, grimy asshole. I nurse on it like a hungry baby, and Daddy chokes on a breath. Then he laughs. “I’m so embarrassed but… she just loves sucking on my asshole.” His eyes cross with pleasure and he giggles with shameless delight. “It’s a hobby for her. Right hunny?” His hand pets my hair as I kiss and suck his hole so much, a hickey starts to form. I taste shit flakes and whimper with want. It only encourages me to rim him more thoroughly. My nodded response comes a bit late- I’m focused on something more important. 

His farts taste meaty. I stick my tongue in and feel a mass in there, taste it. I spend a good amount of time reaching into his intestines with my tongue, adamant to coax his shit into my mouth. 

Daddy became a drooling mess at the dinner table. Manic, victorious, sick. His smile is smug and wide, completely self-satisfied. His big, thick cock throbbed and his balls hung full and heavy. We were both in full display for our loved ones- and they were forced to not intervene, but carry on as if nothing was happening. 

I pull away from Daddy’s asshole with a frustrated scowl. “Push it out, Daddy. I’m hungwy.” 

“Baby girl… you’re gonna eat my shit in front of everyone?”

“Pweeeease! It’s my favowite meal! Pwease?” 

“Okay, hunny, okay. Here you go.” Daddy bears down as soon as I put my mouth back on his hole. A thick nugget of shit pops into my mouth and I chew immediately, moaning at the delicious, rancid taste of my soulmate’s bowel movement. He pushes again and my mouth becomes full again. I chew and swallow as fast as he can, making barely enough room for the third log of shit pushing out of his anus. It’s a cycle. I forget how to breathe. My only purpose is to eat his waste. His precious shit. I love it. Daddy groans loud enough for his deep voice to echo around the room. “OOOOOOOOOOOH! I’m gonna pass out. Oh. Yeah. Eat baby. Eat my shit. Good girl. Goooood baby. Mmmm here comes more. You ready? YYYYYYEEEEEEEAHHHH that’s a fat one. Lemme see you chew it,” I see him look down at me from between his legs and chew fast, cheeks round and full of his shit. His balls and cock throb visibly several times. 

“Good, baby. Finish your food and clean up.” 

I fish the rest of his poop out with my tongue and eat his hole until it runs completely clean and shiny. Then I suck on my own tongue and teeth until my mouth is presentable. 

Daddy pulls his clothes back on after I pull away. Once he’s redressed, I retake my seat on his lap. 

My grandparents looked about to have a heart attack. My aunts and uncles looked sick to their stomachs. My cousins looked disgusted. My mom sobbed quietly, getting drunk on champagne. I carry on innocently, and Daddy laughs sheepishly, strangely charismatic despite what had just happened. “Sorry about that, everyone. She gets so carried away. And I love to spoil her.”

Everyone is left to force their food down their throats. It’s hard for the family to keep down their meals.


End file.
